happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Little Antsy
A Little Antsy is a fan episode and the debut of fan character Antsy. It is the second fan episode by SaenihpNnylf. Cast 'Starring' Antsy 'Featuring' Sniffles Test Dumby 'Appearances' N/A HTF Episode Description Introducing Antsy, an insane rabbit always on the pursuit of anything shiny, now her obsession has gotten her into a small problem. Plot The scene opened to the streets of Happy Tree Town where a deep purple rabbit, Antsy, is crawling along on her hands and knees, eyes desperately scanning the ground in different directions of each other. Suddenly, she stops and exclaims, “Shiny!” pouncing on a coin on the sidewalk, she sits down on her heels, turning the coin over and over again in her hands. Just then though, something bigger and shinier caught her eye, the metal plate on Test Dumby’s chest. “Shiny!” she exclaims, slipping the coin into her fur pocket for later then getting back on her hands and knees, scampering after the mouse. Test Dumby was completely unaware that he was being followed and headed over to Sniffles house having been called over to test one of his experiments. He was immediately let in by Sniffles, who didn’t notice Antsy either. Before the door closed though, Antsy stuck her hand in the door using it to pull herself up to her feet to slide in relying greatly on the door itself before dropping back to her hands and knees once inside. She immediately scanned the area for Test Dumby and had found him but that wasn’t all she found, their being a very large and very shiny machine in the middle of the room. “Shiny!” From that outburst, her presence was finally made known and Sniffles gasped turning to Antsy and immediately putting himself between her and his invention. Antsy only frowned and immediately pounced on him taking him down to the ground but wasn’t even close to done as she ripped out an eyeball and slammed his head on the ground sending brain matter across the floor. Antsy crawled over Sniffles’ dead body as if it were a rock and scampered over to the invention pulling herself up with it and feeling around for any purchase but ended up hitting the activation button and was shrunk down to only an inch tall if she stood up. The only difference she noticed though was that the shiny thing she found at the beginning was now about as big as her. “Shiny!” she shouted, climbing up on top of the coin feeling all over it though she was interrupted by almost being stepped on. She looked over at Test Dumby’s foot immediately losing interest because it wasn’t shiny but then she looked up and saw the metal he still supported. “Shiny!” she exclaimed and tried to climb him. Before she could even get past his leg though, all the shaking knocked her off but not without taking part of his femoral artery with her. She coincidently landed back on her coin, tossing away the non-shiny object she was now holding and rejoicing in her giant shiny thing. However, this was very short lived as Test Dumby bled to death and fell over, crushing her. Sniffles detached eyeball rolls over them stopping facing Test Dumby’s metal hat and the closing iris closes in on the eyeball. Moral: Even small actions have big results. Deaths *Sniffles’ skull in broken against the ground. *Test Dumby bleeds to death from his femoral artery being ripped. *Antsy is crushed by Test Dumby’s dead body. Injuries *One of Sniffles’ eyeballs is ripped off. Trivia (Note: All stats listed are based off the canon series itself. I have no idea what anyone else on here may or may not have written since I can’t go through all of the fan episodes ever written on here.) *If someone’s feeling a little antsy, it means they’re getting impatient. *This marks the debut of the writer’s first fan character. **This is also the first fan episode the writer made using anything but canon characters. *According to the author, this episode contains the three least intelligent characters. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Sniffles’ eye injury. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors